


nothing left

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	nothing left

The current booking had everyone on edge. Talent wanted to showcase what they had, they didn’t want to push company favorites. So teams were made and singles matches went to the guys the suits wanted. “You did good last night but now it’s back to putting Roman over. Him saving you because you need it…” It was kind of mean to get inside the kid’s head but Randy just wanted Dean to see what was going on. “You’re just lucky he’s got the time with his new spokesmen duties.” The blond was already fuming. He knew what was going on and didn’t need Randy to remind him. “Up until last year he couldn’t even cut a promo.” As the Ohioan showed some anger, the older male smirked. “I know what you’re trying to do, Orton, and I already hate what’s happening. Do you think I like being Roman’s brother?” The Viper noticed the tight fists at the other’s sides.

“Then what would you say to teaming with me? Full-time.” He still had some pull with Hunter and could get it done with some convincing. “We could get you some gold again and you could travel with me.” The perks were more than Dean wanted. All the younger one wanted was a few matches he won and maybe a feud of his own. “I’d get to travel with you?” A darker set of blue was turned on softened features. Traveling with anyone but Alanna was always a headache but grabbing Dean to fill up some room on his bus had crossed his mind a lot in the past month. “Unless you have a problem with that.” Lightly fluffed strands of hair followed with a ‘no’. “As a tag team?” The kid sounded hopeful enough. Randy shrugged a shoulder. “If that’s all you wanna be.” His words seemed to freeze the moment. Shook, wonder, or whatever else held the other to his spot, making it easy to push well-kept lips against chapped ones.

Speakers popping signified Roman’s segment with Bray had began. Yet another attempt to have Reigns entertain on the mic. “No better time than the present.” It wasn’t cleared by creative but Vince had always said he’d rather have improv than Superstars and Divas pulled off screen.

A microphone was picked up on their way out to the ring. The curtain was pulled back for Dean to walk out first. “Roman-” They walked the ramp to the Viper’s speech. “Sorry to interrupt, Roman, but-” His apology wasn’t close to being a true one. “See, Dean and I were talking and we’ve decided we’re done doing your dirty work.” They got in the ring as Roman rolled his eyes. “All these matches you win because we take the beatings are over. This-” He gestured to the two Shield members but most of the fans probably saw it as a group thing. “Is over. Maybe you boys had something in The Shield but-” Dean cut in with ringed fingers. “There’s nothing left. Nothing.” Randy followed the action and zeroed his hand. “NOTHING.” Space was closed to have the new tag members stare down the newly singled competitor. “Me and Randy, we’re together now.” Ambrose was sure to sell the split on everything. That conformation seemed to cross with realization. It wasn’t just a heelturn, it was a breakup too. “Sorry, 'brother’.” Jon’s apology was just as empty as Randy’s had been.

With a couple of smirks, the mics were dropped. “Have fine with Bray.” The first few rows should have been able to hear the pup clearly as they climbed out of the ring and the lights dimmed. Though, at the moment, Randy was more concerned with having the new partner than any being jealous about a feud. Cellphones weren’t able to distract from the deep shout back to the ring. “He’s mine now, Roman. Nothing left.” Once Bray passed them, they turned for the backstage area and to leave Reigns to deal with his segment.


End file.
